Ne te retourne pas
by Chrysoss
Summary: Charon, nocher des Enfers, accepte de prendre à son bord Milo, venu reprendre Camus. Le Scorpion parviendra-t-il à regagner le monde des vivants sans se retourner sur un Verseau des plus entreprenants? Yaoi.


Charon était d'une humeur que l'on pourrait qualifier de mélancolique. Poussant sans entrain son frêle esquif sur le guet, il repensa à la curieuse affaire qu'il avait eu à traiter, quelques heures plus tôt.

En tant que nocher des Enfers et convoyeur des âmes, il avait connu toutes sortes de passagers passés de vie à trépas. Il n'était pas rare, cependant,qu'il accepte de prendre de la viande beaucoup moins défraîchie. Parfois, un romantique ou un amant éploré, comme un certain Saint de la Lyre, venait le supplier de le conduire à son souverain, pour l'implorer de libérer sa promise. Si ce dernier avait de quoi payer la traversée, il l'emmenait alors sans faire de heurt. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que, vivant ou trépassé, celui qui foulait le sol des Enfers n'en revenait jamais au grand jamais. Bon, il y avait bien quelques exceptions à la règle, comme ce Japonais au regard ardent et ce blondinet d'Indien qui ne cessaient de faire des allers retours entre les deux mondes. Mais, en théorie, le Saint d'or qui prit place dans sa barque ce matin-là, avait autant de chances de revenir, que Cerbère de se transformer en caniche.

Pensez donc, cet idiot voulait demander à sa majesté Hadès de lui rendre son amant, Saint d'or également, qui, selon les dires du premier, « était la lueur glacée nécessaire à sa survie en cette terre hostile ».

Rien que ça, avait commenté Charon, qui s'imaginait déjà le poète endeuillé sauvagement piétiné par un Rhadamante ou un Eaque, trop contents de lui expliquer que les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général. Et de façon tragique quand elles concernent les ennemis héréditaires du noir souverain.

Aussi, ce fut presque à regret qu'il perçut l'obole de ce dénommé Milo, lui intimant l'ordre de l'attendre sur la rive de la première prison jusqu'à son retour. Décidément, plumer des pigeons qui se passaient eux-mêmes au grill, ça leur faisait perdre toute leur saveur, selon ses critères d'escroc à la petite semaine.

A peine le Saint disparu, Charon allait rependre son service, quand il se dit qu'après tout, étant en service commandé, sa conscience professionnelle lui imposait de baisser pavillon quelques heures. Le temps d'une petite sieste bien m... Le temps que son employeur du jour soit considéré comme porté disparu.

Il s'endormit donc du sommeil du juste... avant de se faire violemment réveiller par ce qui ressemblait à la piqure d'un énorme insecte, à peine deux heures plus tard.

Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, le Saint d'or était bel et bien revenu.

On embarque, ordonna aussitôt le séide d'Athéna. Mon ami n'a qu'une hâte, c'est de revoir la lumière du soleil!

Ton ami! bafouilla Charon, à moitié ensommeillé.

Effectivement, un homme tenait la main du Scorpion, lequel s'efforçait de lui tourner le dos du mieux qu'il pouvait. Charon réalisa alors, qu'à l'instar d'Orphée, Milo était condamné à ne pas se retourner tout le temps que durerait son séjour dans l'outre-monde, sous peine de perdre définitivement l'objet de son désir .

Haussant les épaules, Charon s'abstint de tout commentaire, embarqua donc les deux duettistes et pagaya en direction du monde des vivants.

Parvenu au point le plus profond du Styx, le nocher entendit derrière lui de singuliers piaillements. Visiblement, il avait eu une bonne idée de se placer à la proue de l'esquif, car ce qui se passait à la poupe n'avait pas l'air très... catholique.

Toussotant et entonnant une chanson pour couvrir les cris de plus en plus rauques de ses passagers, il se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire, si Milo était tenu de rester dos à son ami.

Comprenant aussitôt de quoi il retournait, justement, il décida que lui aussi garderait les yeux rivés sur l'avant.

Sacrés Saints d'or, murmura-t-il. Ils ne faillent pas à leur réputation...

Ne croyant pas si bien dire, Charon constata, au roulis apaisé de son embarcation, que les deux amants avaient fini leur petite affaire en un temps record. A croire qu'ils employaient leur fameuse vitesse de la lumière en toute circonstance...

Milo, comblé pour ne pas dire rempli, s'écria:

Ah Camus! Si tu savais comme tes froides étreintes ont pu me manquer!

A moi aussi mon fougueux prince, répondit l'intéressé.

Le visage du Scorpion se décomposa. Cette voix nasillarde, où perçait une pointe de sarcasme, ne pouvait être celle du Verseau. N'y tenant plus, il se retourna, pour découvrir un gnome couvert de verrues, portant un surplis en forme de crapaud, tout aussi purulent.

Surprise, pépia le nabot.

Milo, au bord des larmes, comprit qu'il venait doublement, pour parler vulgairement, de se la faire mettre profond. Fou de rage, il tendit un index agressif en direction du freluquet.

Tu m'as trompé, beugla-t-il. Pour la peine, je vais te briser les membres, t'arracher les yeux, te...

Un coup de rame bien placé mit fin à cet alléchant programme. A la grande joie de Zélos, Charon catapulta son mécontent passager par dessus bord. Le Scorpion, triplement pris en traître, se débattit un temps dans les eaux fangeuses du fleuve des morts, avant que ceux-ci ne l'entraînent par le fond, pour lui faire subir, qui sait, de multiples autres sévices.

Satisfait, Zélos lança à son camarade de promotion.

Merci bien. C'est qu'il aurait pu me faire très mal, l'animal.

De rien, répliqua Charon. On va dire que c'est ma nature de Spectre qui a repris le dessus, pour une fois. Simple question, que je vais probablement regretter d'ailleurs, mais, pourquoi sa majesté Hadès t'a-t-elle choisi pour remplacer son amant perdu?

Vendetta, lâcha simplement le Crapaud. Jadis, c'est son ancienne incarnation qui m'avait fait tâté de son aiguillon venimeux.

Préférant ne pas approfondir ce sujet douloureux, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Charon ramena son collègue au bercail. Pensif, il en conclut que, vraiment, toute cette histoire se terminait en eau de boudin et que, grenouille ou scorpion, on finit toujours par être éclaboussé par l'autre. D'une manière ou d'une autre...


End file.
